


tipping point

by pochtica



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: (spoiler: it’s not just the tip), Anal Sex, Barebacking, Just the Tip, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, that's the plot, yibos massive dick
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pochtica/pseuds/pochtica
Summary: — Он не вле… Я не думаю, что смогу его принять, — Сяо Чжань другой рукой обхватывает член Ибо, и даже с обеими ладонями остаются еще пара сантиметров до лобка. Он сглатывает, прежде чем продолжить, — Ибо, он гигантский.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	tipping point

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [tipping point](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736062) by [kinkywrists](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkywrists/pseuds/kinkywrists). 



> Бета: [splumule](https://archiveofourown.org/users/splumule)
> 
> Выложен также на [Фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9936418)
> 
> Фик написан к дню рождения Ван Ибо, переведён к дню рождения Сяо Чжаня. 
> 
> Авторские метки: у Ибо здоровенный хуй, это и есть сюжет, на пол-шишечки, спойлер: не на пол-

К этому моменту они шли так долго — неделями, полными голодных поцелуев, обещаний шепотом и отчаянных дрочек в ванных комнатах гостиничных номеров. С Ван Ибо хватит. Он все время слегка возбужден, и кажется, что в каждой сцене, которую они снимают в последнее время, Сяо Чжань лежит у него на коленях, извиваясь, в попытках устроиться поудобнее. Явно встал у Ибо только однажды, но и этого достаточно, чтобы Сяо Чжань безжалостно дразнил его все остальное время. 

Итак, сегодня, когда у них, наконец, был день лёгких съёмок, в основном диалогов, а завтра они начинают поздно, имеет смысл использовать появившееся время, чтобы все его максимально занять сексом.

К счастью, Сяо Чжань, кажется, на одной с ним волне — если то, как он впихивает Ибо в номер, и толкает его к стене, прижимает его своим длинным телом, когда горячо целует Ибо, — что-нибудь вообще значит. Его несомненная эрекция прижимается к бедру Ибо, и Ибо ведет от этого до потери дыхания. 

— Бля, Ибо, — стонет Сяо Чжань ему в рот, и откровенно об него трется, из-за чего Ибо бьется головой о стену. Боже. 

— Можем ли мы... ты хочешь...

Ибо отчаянно облизывает его рот, его руки скользят по заднице Сяо Чжаня, сжимают...

— Да! Да, блядь,— соглашается Ибо, не понимая, на что именно он соглашается, но уверенный, что хочет всего. Сяо Чжань отходит от него, и рука Ибо соскальзывает с его задницы, и Ибо чуть не плачет от этой потери, но затем Сяо Чжань расстегивает пуговицу на своих джинсах и стягивает трусы, и ничего себе. Вот член Сяо Чжаня, твердый и покрасневший, уже влажный на кончике. К небольшому постыдному удовольствию Ибо, он меньше, чем у него.

— Гэгэ, — тупо произносит Ибо, и Сяо Чжань ухмыляется и тянется к нему, стягивая боксеры и шорты Ибо одним движением, и член Ибо почти комично выскакивает. Сяо Чжань смотрит. И смотрит. Затем он смотрит в лицо Ибо широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Твой член охуенно большой, — Сяо Чжань говорит, и это сказано не так, как в той захватывающей порнухе, которую Ибо представлял бесчисленное количество вечеров. Это звучит… обеспокоено. 

— Я знаю, — ухмыляется Ибо. Сяо Чжань сглатывает и осторожно сжимает член Ибо чуть ниже головки. Он даже не может обхватить его целиком. Это чертовски горячо. Рука Сяо Чжаня кажется маленькой и нежной, обвивая его. Его взгляд отрывается от лица Ибо, возвращается к члену, и он сжимает его сильнее, заставляя Ибо хныкать, и это не звучит жалким и жаждущим, вот вообще. 

— Он не вле… Я не думаю, что смогу его принять, — Сяо Чжань другой рукой обхватывает член Ибо, и даже с обеими ладонями остаются еще пара сантиметров до лобка. Он сглатывает, прежде чем продолжить, — Ибо, он _гигантский_.

Это первый раз, когда Ибо слышит претензии, но Сяо Чжань выглядит так, будто искренне расстроен размером его члена, поэтому он спешит его успокоить, — Нам не нужно ничего делать, я не хочу на тебя давить.

Сяо Чжань фыркает и подходит ближе, член Ибо вдавливается в его толстовку, — На меня не давит, — он начинает двигать руками вверх и вниз, медленно поддрачивая Ибо, — Господи. Диди.

Восхищение заставляет член Ибо пульсировать, и он уверен, что Сяо Чжань это чувствует, и нарочно не смотрит ему в глаза. Он не знает куда девать руки, так хочется схватить Сяо Чжаня и трахать его до слез, набить его своим членом и обкончать. 

— Гэгэ, пойдем в кровать, — стонет Ибо в рот Сяо Чжаню, когда он проводит большим пальцем по головке его члена, делая его блестящим и влажным от предвкушения.

Ибо страдает, лишившись рук Сяо Чжаня на члене, но Сяо Чжань тут же хватает его и тащит к кровати. Ибо немного спотыкается, пытаясь стянуть шорты во время ходьбы, и это очень сложно, потому что каждая капля крови, которая была в его мозгу, утекла в стояк. Сяо Чжань падает на кровать, смеясь, когда пытается стащить джинсы и трусы через обувь. Как только он справляется, снимает все, и обувь тоже, Ибо залезает на него, чувствуя себя перегретым соприкосновением их голой кожи, шероховатости волос на ногах Сяо Чжаня с его гладкими ногами.

— Ибо, сними рубашку, — шепчет Сяо Чжань, глядя на губы Ибо так, что Ибо дрожит всем телом. Он стягивает рубашку и бросает ее на пол, и Сяо Чжань тут же кладет руки ему на грудь, проводя ногтями по соскам, процарапывая красные линии до кубиков пресса, — ты невъебенно _горяч._

Даже перевозбужденным, Ибо остаётся немного гремлином, — Но не так горяч, как Чжань-гэ, такой красивый, такой сексуальный, — Сяо Чжань стонет в ответ на комплименты, и Ибо дергает его синюю толстовку, пока он не снимает ее, бросая к рубашке Ибо на полу. Ибо разрешает себе пялиться. 

Для человека выше шести футов ростом, Сяо Чжань выглядит _крошечным_ — Ибо кладет руку ему на бок, и ему кажется, что двумя он мог бы обхватить его талию и соединить пальцы, и он чувствует, что это не должно бы так сильно его возбуждать. Он опускается на локти и кусает Сяо Чжаня за грудь, проводя языком по одному из темных сосков, а Сяо Чжань скулит и впивается ногтями в его плечо. Ибо ерзает, и его член прижимается к члену Сяо Чжаня, и внезапно они прижимаются друг к другу целиком, и Сяо Чжань бросается целовать его, мокро и грязно, с языками, зубами и всем вот этим вот. 

— Гэ-э, — стонет Ибо в рот Сяо Чжаню, — Пиздец какой, — он берет рукой член Сяо Чжаня, пальцы скользят от того, насколько он мокрый. Бля, как это горячо. 

— Ибо… _Ибо_ , а... Я так хочу отсосать твой член, — бормочет Сяо Чжань, и Ибо вздрагивает на нем. 

— Да, — соглашается Ибо и скатывается с Сяо Чжаня, растягиваясь на спине, — давай, — он держит свой член у основания так, чтобы он стоял вертикально, и Сяо Чжань фыркает и хихикает, становясь на четвереньки. 

— Ты так тщеславен, выставляешь себя напоказ для меня, — говорит Сяо Чжань, подползая к члену между раздвинутых ног Ибо. Ибо не беспокоится, он знает, что хорошо выглядит, — мой малыш Ибо. Хотя, — он склоняет голову набок с убийственно сексуальной ухмылкой, — не такой уж, блять, и малыш.

Сяо Чжань кладет руку на верхнюю часть члена, чтобы направить его в рот, и дразняще облизывает головку. Ибо тяжело дышит носом; если бы он не дрочил буквально за полчаса до прихода Сяо Чжаня, он бы кончил уже при первом прикосновении языка. Он смотрит на Сяо Чжаня, который поднимает брови, а затем всасывает кончик в рот, и голова Ибо со стоном падает назад на кровать. 

Сяо Чжань сосредотачивает внимание на головке члена Ибо, покручивая языком в щели так, что Ибо извивается на простынях, когда он скользит языком вокруг. Он совсем не спускается, и это действительно немного дразняще. Ибо приподнимается на локтях, чтобы посмотреть, как сосет Сяо Чжань.

Именно тогда Ибо понимает, в чем проблема: рот Сяо Чжаня слишком мал. Он не может взять больше, чем кончик хуя Ибо в рот, без угрозы вывихнуть челюсть. Это ли не лестно. 

— Рот Сяо-лаоши очень талантлив, — выдыхает Ибо и рукой, не обернутой вокруг своего члена, отводит в сторону волосы со лба Сяо Чжаня, покрытого испариной, — но, конечно, он может выдержать немного больше? 

Сяо Чжань стягивается с его члена с чпоканьем. Его губы опухли, — Я уверен, что он мог бы это сделать, если бы Ван-лаоши мог предложить поменьше, — а потом он плюет на член Ибо, слюна скатывается по головке и по их переплетенным пальцам, — Боже. Он моя погибель.

То, как член Ибо извергает прекам, показывает, насколько ему нравится это признание, и он смешивается со слюной, стекая там же по их костяшкам. Сяо Чжань тяжело дышит, — я думаю, тебе бы это понравилось. 

Ибо кивает, даже не смущаясь. Он внезапно представляет, как его член так глубоко в Сяо Чжане, что его плоский живот выпирает от этого, и он трахает его так глубоко, что он рыдает. Каким бы ни было выражение его лица, оно заставляет Сяо Чжань смеяться. 

— Может, начнем с твоих пальцев?

На мысль о том, как он запускает пальцы в Сяо Чжаня, Ибо дрочил весь последний месяц, и он переворачивает Сяо Чжаня одним быстрым движением, прижимая его плечи к кровати. Глаза Сяо Чжаня темные, зрачки огромные, а его красный рот приоткрыт в попытках вдохнуть.

— У меня есть смазка, она тебе понадобится, — говорит Ибо, и глаза Сяо Чжаня прищуриваются от улыбки. 

— Думаю, это хорошая идея, — ласково говорит Сяо Чжань, как будто Ибо просто не указал на очевидное. Ибо чувствует, что ноги у него подкашиваются, когда он подходит к комоду и берет свою полупустую бутылку лубриканта. Сяо Чжань перекатывается на бок, чтобы посмотреть на Ибо, затем ловит его у края кровати, целуя его бедра. 

— Как ты хочешь? — спрашивает Ибо у Сяо Чжаня, уткнувшегося носом в его пах, зарывшись в лобковые волосы, — _Гэ_ , как ты хочешь?

Сяо Чжань поднимает взгляд, слыша нетерпение в его голосе, глаза блестят, на щеках румянец возбуждения, — На спине, хочу посмотреть, — он берет свободную руку Ибо и целует его костяшки, потом просовывает два пальца Ибо себе в рот, нежно посасывая, и глядя в глаза. Кто бы мог подумать, что Сяо Чжань такой провокатор. 

Ибо вытаскивает пальцы изо рта Сяо Чжаня и карабкается на кровать, чтобы встать между его ног, раздвигая колени. Он переводит взгляд с дырки Сяо Чжаня на лицо, и тот смотрит в ответ тяжелым выжидающим взглядом. Затем он снова смотрит вниз. 

— То есть, я просто вставляю?

Сяо Чжань медленно моргает.

— Разве ты не… — он затыкается от выражения лица Ибо, что бы оно ни значило. Ибо не смущает тот факт, что он раньше не спал с мужчинами, но с собой он тоже такого не делал. Однако, он быстро учится, а удовольствие Сяо Чжаня будет лучшим стимулом для хорошей работы, — вроде того, но сначала смазка. Пожалуйста.

Ибо открывает смазку и щедро наливает на пальцы. Первое прикосновение его пальцев к ободку Сяо Чжаня очень интимное, и Сяо Чжань наблюдает за ним, когда он знакомится с его ощущениями. 

— Можешь начать с двух, я начинаю с двух, — выдыхает Сяо Чжань, — просто делай все медленно.

Пальцы Ибо длиннее, чем у Сяо Чжаня, а его суставы шире. Он не может просто засунуть два из них внутрь, в отличие от Сяо Чжаня. Он прижимает кончик среднего пальца к сфинктеру, и медленно надавливает внутрь. Сяо Чжань узкий даже для одного пальца, и Ибо другой рукой проводит по внутренней стороне бедра, раздвигая ноги шире. 

Сяо Чжань облизывает губы, на лбу уже блестит пот, — Хорошо, так хорошо. 

Ибо вдохновляется похвалой и хочет, чтобы Сяо Чжань рассказал ему больше, сделал так, чтобы все, о чем он мог думать, это о том, как охуенно хорошо Ибо заставляет его чувствовать. Он проталкивает палец дальше, до костяшки на втором суставе, и Сяо Чжань пинает его в бок, резко вдыхая через нос.

— Все так? — спрашивает Ибо и двигает палец назад, затем снова внутрь, неглубоко трахая Сяо Чжаня. Сяо Чжань кивает и прикусывает нижнюю губу. Ибо приставляет свой указательный палец к тому, который уже находится внутри Сяо Чжаня, растягивая его, и то, как Сяо Чжань сжимает пальцы, непристойно. Ибо тянется к члену Сяо Чжаня, но Сяо Чжань отбивает его руку. 

— Если ты прикоснешься ко мне, я кончу, — предупреждает он, и член Ибо начинает пульсировать. Он прижимает безымянный палец к входу при следующем движении пальцев, и Сяо Чжань слегка покачивает бедрами им навстречу, — согни немного пальцы.

Ибо всегда хорошо следовал инструкциям, и на этот раз, когда он нажимает, Сяо Чжань слегка дергается, и стонет, — Вот, да, — он вздыхает, и Ибо снова нажимает, его пальцы хлюпают смазкой, пока он пытается найти нужное место, — ммм… Бо-ди, вот так.

Сяо Чжань стонет под ним, когда Ибо открывает его пальцами — это почти невыносимо, и Ибо обхватывает свободной рукой свой член, поглаживая, в попытках ослабить давление. Это не помогает. На самом деле, это только усугубляет ситуацию, и Ибо задыхается, словно это его растягивают пальцами, что, кажется, еще больше распаляет Сяо Чжаня. 

— Может быть, может быть, мы сможем попробовать, — говорит Сяо Чжань, затаив дыхание, когда Ибо вводит в него третий палец, осторожно двигая им, — т-только головку.

Чтобы отказаться, нужен явно более сильный человек, чем Ибо. 

Ибо вытаскивает пальцы с гораздо большей сдержанностью, чем он сейчас чувствует. Он поворачивается, собираясь встать с кровати и поискать презерватив (пожалуйста, боже, пусть он где-нибудь будет, этот презерватив), но Сяо Чжань наклоняется и хватает его за плечо, прижимая к себе для поцелуя. 

— Куда это ты? — говорит он в рот Ибо, — я же сказал, трахни меня. 

Мозг Ибо останавливается, и он издает отчаянный хрип. Звучание слов «трахни меня» из уст Сяо Чжаня будет преследовать его каждую минуту. У него будет стоять всю оставшуюся жизнь. 

— Я найду презерватив, — начинает Ибо, но Сяо Чжань не отпускает его. 

— Если мы немножко совсем, это обязательно?

Сяо Чжань смотрит на него и облизывает губы, и все когда-либо слышанные лекции о безопасном сексе, моментально вылетают из головы Ибо. 

— Я здоров, — говорит Ибо, и Сяо Чжань облизывает его рот, затем придвигается ближе, двигается, располагая их, пока не осёдлывает бёдра Ибо, широко расставив ноги. Член Ибо прижимается к его яйцам, он скользкий от смазки и секса. Бля, они это делают. 

— Я тоже, давай продолжим. 

Сяо Чжань властен и знает, чего хочет, и, очевидно, ему нужен член Ибо. Он использовал только три пальца и немного волнуется, что этого недостаточно, чтобы подготовить Сяо Чжаня, но внезапно его член обнимается прохладной влажной хваткой. Сяо Чжань заполучил смазку и начал трудиться над ним, наглаживая обеими руками, и Ибо дрожит.

— Хочешь, чтобы это было так? — спрашивает Ибо, и Сяо Чжань просто направляет его член назад, за яйцами, вдоль своей задницы, а затем дразняще трется им о свой вход, — _гэ_. 

— Как ты думаешь, он поместится? — Сяо Чжань говорит полушепотом. Он немного откидывается назад, и головка члена Ибо упирается, чуть-чуть уже вдавленная в него. Сяо Чжань замирает, затем насаживается еще немного, и Ибо крепко хватает его за бедра, — о, охх... _бля_. 

Слишком много смазки, она такая влажная и уже горячая, и Сяо Чжань опускается на член Ибо со знанием дела, и все, что Ибо может сделать — просто держаться, а не ебать его, дергаясь вверх, как он отчаянно хочет. Он может быть хорошим, он _будет_ делать это хорошо.

Когда вся головка члена Ибо оказывается внутри него, Сяо Чжань падает вперед, прижимаясь ртом к шее Ибо. Он нежно целует его, пока привыкает, и Ибо гладит его руками по спине, не в силах думать ни о чем, кроме того, насколько сильно Сяо Чжань сжимается вокруг него. Затем Сяо Чжань расслабляется и крутит бедрами по маленькому невыносимому кругу, продвигаясь только на пару сантиметров вверх по члену, прежде чем снова опуститься. Затем он повторяет это. И снова. А затем Сяо Чжань подпрыгивает на кончике члена Ибо, издавая невнятные звуки в его шею, когда трахает им себя. 

— Ибо, — выдыхает Сяо Чжань, — Ибо, ты такой хороший, _блять_. 

Внезапно этого становится слишком много, и Ибо снимает Сяо Чжаня со своего члена, взяв руками за талию, и кидает его обратно на кровать. Сяо Чжань издает удивленный писк, но позволяет себя двигать.

— Чжань-гэ, я… — решает быть честным Ибо, — я так кончу. 

— Ой? — задыхаясь, говорит Сяо Чжань, — о, ты хочешь быть главным? Тебе так может быть проще. 

Ибо кивает, и Сяо Чжань встаёт на четвереньки и задирает задницу, и Ибо думает, что эта поза продержаться подольше ему нихрена не поможет. Он может видеть всё, и Сяо Чжань кокетливо наблюдает через плечо, как Ибо погружает два пальца в его анус, находит его скользким и расслабленным. Бля, Ибо сделал это с ним. 

— Понемногу, диди, — напоминает ему Сяо Чжань, как будто Ибо может забыть пытки сдерживания, — даже головка была такой огромной, боже. Представь, если бы ты полностью его вставил.

Ибо начинает подозревать, что, несмотря на жалобы, возможно, Сяо Чжань на самом-то деле очень заинтересован именно в размере его большого члена. 

Ибо подползает ближе к Сяо Чжаню, чтобы приставить член, и надавливает. Сяо Чжань падает лицом в подушку и скулит, пока Ибо очень медленно входит в него. Сяо Чжань такой напряженный, и под этим углом Ибо может видеть, как он растягивается вокруг него, и поглаживает место, где встречается их кожа. 

— Да, да, сделай это, — стонет Сяо Чжань, вытянув колени дальше на кровати, а затем толкаясь навстречу, надеваясь, определенно дальше головки.

— Гэгэ, аккуратнее, — отчаянно шипит Ибо сквозь стиснутые зубы. Сяо Чжань просто скулит и качает бедрами, трахая себя кончиком члена Ибо. 

— Бля, — говорит Сяо Чжань, его голос срывается, — бля, Ибо, боже мой, как хорошо. 

Это хорошо. Это просто _невероятно_. Впервые за двадцать один год жизни Ибо хочет, чтобы его член был меньше, чтобы он мог правильно трахнуть Сяо Чжаня. Он хочет прижаться к спине Сяо Чжаня и трахать его глубокими медленными движениями. Он хочет стоя на коленях ебать его, обхватив руками талию, насаживая так глубоко, чтобы член чувствовался аж в глотке.

Сяо Чжань выгибает спину, и Ибо давит ему между лопаток, толкаясь, — Еще немного, все в порядке, — говорит Сяо Чжань. 

Если Сяо Чжань хочет большего, Ибо может дать ему больше. Он покачивает бедрами крошечными движениями, неглубоко трахая Сяо Чжаня, и, прежде чем он осознает это, член уже на полпути внутрь. Ибо делает паузу, затем отступает на дюйм, пытаясь сдержать себя. Было бы ужасно неловко, если бы он не смог контролировать себя, а Ибо не хочет давать Сяо Чжаню ни единого предлога, чтобы посмеяться над его навыками в постели. 

— Ммм... я так _полон_ , — выдыхает Сяо Чжань, а затем приподнимается на локтях, чтобы наблюдать за Ибо из-под рук, — ещё немного, дальше.

Ибо хочет сказать, что если он еще пошевелится, он будет трахать Сяо Чжаня по полной, но тут Сяо Чжань напрягает мышцы, сжимая член Ибо, и руки Ибо летят к его талии. 

— Сяо Чжань! 

— Слишком много? — Сяо Чжань спрашивает, как будто это не его разрывает член Ибо, — ты можешь двигаться глубже, все в порядке.

Ибо двигается глубже, и вот весь его член внутри Сяо Чжаня. Несмотря на вытребованное обещание, что это будет только головка, это не его вина вообще. Его заставили. Сяо Чжань жаден и властен, и Ибо не собирается с этим мириться. Он быстро качает бедрами, и у Сяо Чжаня перехватывает дыхание. 

— Ибо, — фыркает он, — это не немного, это много… ах! — Ибо затыкает его еще одним толчком, а затем он полноценно трахает Сяо Чжаня, наблюдая, как его член исчезает внутри. Сяо Чжань издает довольный тихий стон, когда Ибо медленно покачивает бедрами, оставаясь глубоко. Теперь, когда он больше не пытается сдерживать себя, Ибо словно загорается изнутри, его ладони вспотели там, где они держат бедра Сяо Чжаня.

— Больше, — говорит Сяо Чжань, — еще, Ибо. 

— В каком смысле «еще»? Я уже полностью внутри тебя, — Ибо, наконец, делает то, что хотел, и прижимается к спине Сяо Чжаня, толкая его вниз, пока он не ложится на живот, а тело Ибо прижимает его к кровати, — разве ты не чувствуешь этого?

Сяо Чжань втискивает руку между их телами и чувствует, где член Ибо входит внутрь, и гладит основание члена Ибо, размазывая смазку по его лобку. Затем он тихо ахает, покачиваясь между постелью и членом Ибо. 

— _Бля_ , — вздыхает Сяо Чжань, — _Боже_ ты мой, — его кожа липкая от пота там, где они прижимаются друг к другу, и Ибо чувствует себя перегретым и раздраконенным. Он целует Сяо Чжаня в затылок, скребет зубами по шее, и Сяо Чжань сжимается на нём, словно тянет глубже. 

— Я собираюсь трахнуть тебя сейчас, гэгэ, — сообщает ему Ибо, и Сяо Чжань с довольным вздохом встает под ним, — наполнить тебя, — он крутит бедрами и вытягивает, пока только головка его члена не остаётся в Сяо Чжане, — растянуть тебя.

У Сяо Чжаня перехватывает дыхание, а потом он стонет, отталкиваясь и насаживаясь на член Ибо, — Да.

Теперь, когда Ибо начал, он, кажется, не может сдержать жарких слов, срывающихся с его губ. 

— Ты не сможешь быть ни с кем другим. Все, о чем ты будешь думать, это мой огромный член, вскрывающий тебя. Ты не сможешь кончить без четырёх пальцев в тебе, да и этого будет мало, — Сяо Чжаня трясёт под ним, и Ибо, наконец, трахает его быстрее и грубее, а Сяо Чжань просовывает правую руку себе под бедра, чтобы дрочить вместе с толчками Ибо, — все, о чем ты сможешь думать, это я. 

Ибо должно быть, делает что-то правильное своими движениями, потому что Сяо Чжань внезапно вскрикивает, и крик превращается в длинный протяжный стон, прерывистый из-за резких толчков Ибо. 

— Ибо, бля, _детка_ , — их кожа шлепает друг об друга, звук мешается со звуками, с которыми Сяо Чжань дрочит, и их влажность затуманивает разум Ибо, — да, только ты, _бля_ …

Это собственничество доводит Ибо, и он хрипит и кусает Сяо Чжаня за плечо, когда кончает, содрогаясь глубоко внутри него, выливаясь. Кажется, это длится вечно, и Ибо продолжает двигать бедрами, продолжая трахать Сяо Чжаня. 

— Ты... ты кончил в меня? — Сяо Чжань задыхается, судорожно вздрагивая, он начинает дрочить быстрее, прижавшись щекой к простыням, — это так горячо, о бля, о, черт, бля, — Сяо Чжань сжимает член Ибо, заставляя его задыхаться из-за гиперчувствительности, он кончает, распятый под Ибо, задыхаясь в простыни, вздрагивая на опадающем члене Ибо, — пиздец.

Ибо соглашается с этим мнением, тяжело дыша в шею Сяо Чжаня. Он отстраняется от спины Сяо Чжаня, их кожа неприятно слиплась, и вытаскивает медленно. Тонкая струйка спермы следует за его членом, и Ибо, должно быть, потерял рассудок, потому что он собирает ее двумя пальцами и заталкивает обратно внутрь Сяо Чжаня. Он растраханный и розовый, и полумягкий член Ибо дергается от его шелковистого тепла. Сяо Чжань стонет. 

— Я больше не могу, — говорит он и машет рукой, изображая удар, в направлении Ибо, — привилегии молодости.

Ибо слишком растащило, чтобы смеяться, и он со вздохом падает на кровать рядом с Сяо Чжанем. 

— Тебе нравятся большие члены, гэгэ? — Ибо спрашивает, и Сяо Чжань поворачивается к нему мило покрасневшим лицом. 

— Возможно, — поддразнивает он, — нужно проверить, попробовать еще несколько. 

— Мм, — измученно ворчит Ибо, — ты не найдёшь никого больше меня. 

После секундной паузы Сяо Чжань отвечает:  
— Ну, я думаю, это означает, что нам придется сделать это снова, — затем он потягивается, вытягиваясь до кончиков пальцев, и стонет расслабленно и удовлетворенно. 

— Сегодня ночью? — с надеждой говорит Ибо и получает еще один удар по плечу, но на этот раз Сяо Чжань оставляет свою руку там, успокаивая.

— Ни в коем случае, — смеется Сяо Чжань, — мне понадобится, как минимум, неделя, чтобы отойти от этого, господи. Я все еще чувствую тебя в животе. 

Ибо корчится, член привстает при этих словах. 

— Я буду все время чувствовать тебя завтра, — вздыхает Сяо Чжань, и Ибо прижимается к нему, пытаясь заставить себя не возбудиться снова, — Боже, Ибо, у меня не будет возможности перестать думать о тебе…

Ибо прикрывает рот Сяо Чжаня обеими руками, глядя на него и умоляя. 

— Гэ. Если ты не хочешь секса снова прямо сейчас, заткнись. 

Сяо Чжань сияет под его ладонью. Ибо думает, что может влюбиться.


End file.
